Minato in the past
by luffy8557
Summary: It has been two weeks since the battle with Orochimaru and the two ootsutsuki's and peace has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village. Minato Uzumaki Son of Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Where sparing in the training grounds when they both passed out. Now they come two in hospital beds and see the third Hokage. Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I own nothing 

It has been two weeks since the battle with Orochimaru and the two ootsutsuki's and peace has returned t the Hidden Leaf Village.

Minato Uzumaki Son of Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Where sparing in the training grounds when they both passed out. Now they come two in hospital beds and see an old man in front of them this is where our story begins.

Minato could only sit there in shock his eye wide in front of him was the third Hokage alive and kicking."So my boy may I ask your name" said Hiruzen. Minato got over his shock and said" My name Minato Uzumaki son of Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki "said Minato. Hiruzen smile disappeared" Minato the only know Uzumaki is Naruto. But I do hear he has feelings for Sakura Haruno "said Hiruzen. Sarada started to sit up and look at the third Hokage and was shocked that she was meeting a dead man."Minato what is going "asked Sarada? Minato shot her a dirty look. "Sarada introduce yourself "said Minato. Sarada looked at Hiruzen and said" My name is Sarada Uchiha daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Uchiha" said Sarada. Hiruzen just looked at her shocked." Show it to me" said Hiruzen. Sarada activated her Sharingan. "Ok you are a Uchiha" said Hiruzen."Lord Third what was the last major event that took place" asked Minato. Hiruzen looked down sadly "12 years ago the Nine Tailed Fox was killed in battle with the Forth Hokage" said Hiruzen. "Shit we are in the freaking Past" said Sarada. Hiruzen look at them and asked "What number Hokage are you on: asked Hiruzen. Sarada said "The Seventh Hokage" said Sarada. Hiruzen looked at them and said "No matter what age you mother and father have to take care of you so you can stay with them" said Hiruzen. Minato looked at the old man and said "Lord Third may we go meet them asked Minato." Hiruzen nodded his head and said "Yes first we will let you meet Naruto and Sakura Minato"said Hiruzen.

End of chapter 1

AN Good or bad trying to get better at grammar and stuff review also if you want to know more about their lives read Minato this is the sequel.

Chapter 2 you're our **Son**?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 you're our Son?!

I own nothing

Minato sat in Hiruzen's office with Hiruzen for Naruto and Sakura to arrive after Hiruzen sent anbu to get them. Minato heard a knock on the door "come in" said Hiruzen. Naruto and Sakura walked in and looked at the boy. "Hey who is this Old man" said Naruto. Hiruzen look at them seriously and said" This is your son from the further" said Hiruzen. Sakura burst out laughing and Naruto stood there in shock Sakura started talking."How do we know you're not lying "said Sakura. Minato grinned "Haku told you I am a boy" said Minato. Naruto and Sakura eyes grew wide."Well you two can go now could luck" said Hiruzen. "Wait what"said Sakura. Hiruzen grinned "you're his parents you will stay with him and take care of him" said Hiruzen.

Sakura POV

That guy has some guts telling me to take care of this kid with Naruto I love Sasuke. But I can't help but care about this kid. You know what I will protect this kid no matter what if what he says is true that means my life and happy means nothing as long has he is ok.

Normal POV

"Fine all do it said" Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura we will get pasted this "said Naruto.

"Minato we want to ask you some things so let's go to Naruto's place" said Sakura.

At Naruto apartment

Minato sat down on the coach with Naruto and Sakura.

"So Minato what can you tell us about the further" asked Sakura

"Well I can tell you small thing like I have a sister named Kushina Uzumaki" said Minato. Naruto grinned at Sakura.

"Minato are you here by yourself" asked Sakura.

"No and Sarada Uchiha daughter of Sasuke Uchiha is with me" said Minato Sakura frowned at hearing this.

"So I so can I train with you guys I always wanted to fight grandpa Kakashi in his prime" said Minato.

"Sure in fact we could go train now" said Naruto.

Later at the training grounds

"Hey guys I want t try something"said Minato.

Minato did some handsigns and hit his hand to the ground and yelled out" Summoning Jutsu" Minato was shocked to see Gamakichi was so well not big.

"Who are you Jiraiya never let you sign the contract I am going to tell him about you right now" said Gamakichi proofing away .

"Oh shit" said Minato.

At the same time with Sasuke and Sarada

"Sasuke meet Sarada Uchiha your daughter" said Hiruzen.

My WHAT!

End of chapter 2

So we got some Uzumaki family bonding. Next Chapter Minato meet his dad's godfather. like and review Hopeful I will get more chapter out but with Christmas you never know.

So all I have to say is Merry Christmas also if you have Anime Amino you can contact me on that my name is Luffy D Uzumaki if you do it I will post info sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Enter Jiraiya

I own nothing

In Hiruzen's office

Sasuke Uchiha could not think he was looking at a member of his clan not just any member but his own child. Sasuke could only think back to that night the night Itachi killed his clan.

Flashback

I stood there staring at my brother who was standing over my mom and dad dead bodies with a sword in hand. I knew he killed them but all I could do was hear Itachi telling me. "Hate me grow strong and get eyes like mine and come to kill me".

End of Flashback

Sasuke knew one thing he would protect his family no matter what. Sarada was starting to worry her dad was already going down the wrong path and would kill her so she said" Dad will you give me a place to stay or not "said Sarada. Sasuke looked at her shocked "Of course if you're an Uchiha I will help you no matter what. Maybe we work on our Sharingan together "said Sasuke. Sarada grinned "Nice you're always so busy in my time or to strong for me so it will be fun "said Sarada. Sasuke came out and said"We can go now come on" said Sasuke.

With Naruto and Sakura and Minato

Naruto and Sakura watch in confusion as Minato ran around in joy and fear. They could tell he was happy about what was going to happen but scared as to what it would do. Minato could feel him coming so he spoke up" Mom Dad could you leave now I need to talk to someone you two can't meet yet "said Minato. Sakura looked at him like he was crazy "Minato I don't give a flying shit what time you are in if you are my son you will say please when you talk to me "yelled Sakura. Naruto nodded his head because he was trying to think like a dad Sasuke.(that's hard because he never had one)Minato stood up and spoke "I know Mom but I don't want to change time so go he is coming" yelled Minato. Naruto and Sakura

turned around and left.

2 minute later

A man appeared in a puff of smoke and punched Minato in the gut."Who are you" asked the man.

Minato stood up and spoke "I am Minato Uzumaki son of Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki. The reason I can summon Toads is because my dad let me sign the contact he was your student" said Minato.

"I am the toad sage of Mount Myoboku and super pervert Jiraiya" Minato could only ask one thing "teach me sage mode and stuff we can spar and I will prove me power to you" yelled Minato.

"Let's get fine let start "said Jiraiya

"Your right don't want to miss your peeping time" Said Minato.

Minato entered nine tails Chakra Jiraiya was in shock" you believe it I was shocked to "said Minato. Jiraiya asked Minato" What is that from"? Minato grinned "The Nine-Tails Chakra Mode is a heightened transformation unique to those with Kurama's chakra sealed into them. Dad, as Kurama's jinchūriki, can enter the form using the beast's Yang chakra "said Minato."You're not a Jinchūriki so how are you doing it asked" Jiraiya.

Flashback (you can skip this part if you read My other story Minato it is from that.)

"Minato reacting an eye is a slow and pain full thing to do said Sakura."

Naruto stood there thinking about how Minato could use kurama's Chakra so he would just go asked kurama.

In Naruto's mind

"Hey kurama how come my son can use your Chakra asked Naruto."

"When you two have your odd human sex I put some of my Chakra into your sperm said kurama."

"Why did you not tell me yelled Naruto."

"So I could piss you off said kurama."

Outside Naruto's mind

"Sakura Minato can we talk in my office said Naruto"

In the Naruto Office

"Naruto is everything ok asked Sakura."

"Kurama put some his chakra in my sperm to help you and mostly you sister one day said Naruto."

"Naruto no one can know about this said Sakura."

"I know said Naruto."

"Minato I will teach you how to control Kurama's said Naruto."

"Ok dad said Minato,"

End of flashback

"Ok I get it now let's go" said Jiraiya.

They ran at each other.

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4 Minato vs. Jiraiya

AN I will be doing more Sasuke and Sarada but Sarada is not here for the reason you may think. Also I hope you had a good Christmas. Also if you have Anime Amino you can contact me on that my name is Luffy D Uzumaki if you do it I will post info sometimes. Is a phone app. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I wont update for 3 day at most staying with my grandparents. I am sorry but i will make the next chapter longer than the others to make it up to you so it could take a day or two to write but i will be as fast as i can.

So sorry everyone


	5. Chapter 5

AN Sorry this took so long I was at my grandparents. I wanted to make it up to you guys by putting a lot of time into this Chapter

I own nothing

Chapter 4 Minato vs. Jiraiya and Sage Training

Minato and Jiraiya ran at each other with kunai in their hands. There kunai hit each other and both jumped back Minato did a handsign" **Shadow clone Jutsu**" yelled Minato the Shadow clone helped Minato formed a Rasengan in his and and ran at Jiraiya who had also formed a Rasengan. There Rasengan's clashed and Minato was sent flying into a tree. Jiraiya was shocked a kid at this age knew Rasengan he then asked" Hey kid you know what that Jutsu was right" asked Jiraiya. Minato grinned "The Rasengan is an A-rank technique created by the Fourth Hokage, Grandpa Minato , by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. Grandpa Minato spent three years developing the Rasengan; his intention was to take the shape transformation of one's chakra to the "highest possible point" and combine it with his chakra's nature affinity, creating a technique that did not need the aid of time-consuming hand seals to control. Although he died before he could accomplish the latter feat, on shape transformation alone, the Rasengan is still a powerful, versatile, and difficult technique to learn and master" said Minato. Jiraiya ran his hands though his hair and said" come on let's go time to start that sage mode training have a clone tell the Hokage" said Jiraiya.

After sending a clone to tell the Hokage they disappeared in two puffs of smoke.

Later on Mount Myoboku

Minato looked around not know where he was asked "Where are we "asked Minato. Jiraiya took a breath and said" For a human to get to Mount Myoboku, it either takes a month long travel on secret paths from Hidden Leaf Village or, if they have a summoning contract, they can let a toad use the Reverse Summoning. According to Fukasaku, Mount Myoboku is impossible to find by foot for those who don't know the secret route. We got here by the use of Reverse Summoning" said Jiraiya. Minato chose now to ask "how does Sage training work "asked Minato." Sage Mode is the empowered state humans enter when they learn to draw natural energy inside them and blending it with their chakra. By doing so, the human creates new senjutsu chakra that allows them to enter Sage Mode. Sage Mode enhances the combat efficiency of the user by allowing them to tap into the natural force of the world that opens new techniques to the user and allows them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra.

Sage Mode has been shown to be taught in three places: at Mount Myoboku by the toads, and Ryūchi Cave by the snakes and Shikkotsu Forest by the slugs however no one has ever master it may not even be real. Learning Sage Mode at Mount Myoboku or Ryūchi Cave grants the user with a toad and snake-influenced Sage Mode respectively, which carries over the same advantages and disadvantages, only differing in application" said Jiraiya.

"Well let's get started"said Minato.

"Ok"said Jiraiya.

( I will not go in to his training at all because you know about sage mode training)

With Sasuke and Sarada Uchiha

The two Uchiha's were standing on the bridge Sasuke's father would train him on. Sasuke had to know something so he asked "Do you know anything about the Sarada what do you know about the Mangekyō Sharingan" asked Sasuke. Sarada grinned with pride "Yes you told me all about it "said Sarada. Sasuke looked a little to happy to hear this and said "can you please tell me "said Sasuke. Sarada then started to speak" The Mangekyō Sharingan is awakened by a Sharingan user when they suffer from trauma after witnessing the death of someone close to them. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process.

It is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user with all known wielders of the dōjutsu having eyes that resemble variations of pinwheels.

The Mangekyō Sharingan can use enhanced versions of the Sharingan's generic abilities, such as casting genjutsu, and can also awaken different powerful techniques. Some wielders awaken the same technique in both of their eyes, such as Obito and Shisui Uchiha, whereas others awaken a different technique in each eye. Also, a Mangekyō Sharingan can transfer any of its techniques into another eye and/or set them to activate at certain times with pre-programmed actions, even after the user's death. One can even transfer the entire essence and powers of the dōjutsu into another eye, manifesting itself in said eye.

The Mangekyō Sharingan drains a considerable amount of chakra and strains both the user's eyes and body, a drawback which affects a non-Uchiha even more so. Use of the dōjutsu gradually deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness; a harsh fate for those that have grown accustomed to the power and visual acuity it affords. Only by transplanting the eyes of another Uchiha can the user regain their sight and ocular powers. By transplanting the Mangekyō Sharingan of an Uchiha with strong blood ties to the recipient ideally a sibling an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is then awakened. This process takes several days for a complete recovery, and not only permanently restores the recipient's eyesight, but also bolsters their own ocular power with that of the donor's, signified by the intertwined appearance of their Mangekyō Sharingan's tomoe seals. Due to the compatibility issues and the Mangekyō Sharingan's rarity, not everyone can gain these benefits by transplanting the eyes of just any Uchiha, which has been the cause of many fruitless sacrifices throughout the Uchiha clan's history" said Sarada. Sasuke was in shock but then he grinned and asked " Sarada want to spar "asked Sasuke.

The two the two Uchiha's went to the training grounds to spar.

With Hiruzen

Hiruzen was reading over some scrolls and was shock to see he had found an incomplete time travel Jutsu it would take time for him to complete it.

With Naruto and Sakura at Ichiraku

Sakura looked at Naruto blushing and said "so our kid"said Sakura.

Naruto grinned and said"yep"

"See you later Naruto I am going home" said Sakura walking away.

Three days later on Mount Myoboku

"My god Minato you have the basics down in three days why would you want to stop" yelled Jiraiya. "I wanted to complete my training with dad in my time" said Minato. "Minato I can tell there more" said Jiraiya. Minato face turned red and he said it "I am worried about this bitch that came with me" said Minato. Jiraiya smirked "So you love this girl" said Jiraiya."HELL NO I WANT TO KICK HER ASS!"yelled Minato has him and Jiraiya left to go back the leaf.

End of Chapter 4

AN Hope you liked it tried to cover a lot please review

Chapter 5 I like you a lot


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter but don't worry more stuff with My NaruSaku kids is coming

I own nothing

Chapter 5 I like you and a way home

Minato was walking two the Uchiha household when anbu appeared at his side and spoke "Lord third has found a way to sent you home Minato your teammate will be there waiting "said the anbu.

In Hiruzen's office

"I have found out how to send you two home so I will perform the jutsu" Hiruzen.

"Wait I need to tell Sarada something" Minato.

"What loser "said Sarada?

"Sarada Uchiha you're a bitch and I fight you a lot but I like you a lot when we get home would you go out with me "said Minato.

"Only if the date has time for me to kick your ass in sparing at the end "said Sarada.

Minato grinned yes she said yes.

"Stand in the middle of the room" said Hiruzen

"Time travel jutsu "yelled Hiruzen.

They black out.

In Minato's time

Minato woke up in his bed with his mom grinning.

"So how did it go "asked Sakura.

"Mom you sent us back so I would be alone with Sarada didn't you "yelled Minato.

"Minato I would never "faked Sakura.

"But so you know o have a date with her on Saturday at six "said Minato.

"Don't worry Minato only I don't remember meeting you only sending you back in time "said Sakura.

"I hate you mom "said Minato.

"I love you two son now come on time to help your sister clean the mountain"said Sakura.

"Shit I hate clean up her pranks "said Minato.

End of chapter 5

AN sorry I know it was bad but I was out of ideas but I have a good one for another story I will be posting after I am done with harry Potter and Naruto crossover which should only be 15 chapters at most I hope.


End file.
